Parenthood
by cardinal-pride-14238
Summary: AU. Hermione and Harry are expecting. Join the teens in the extrodanary and sometimes hellish place called parenthood.
1. What a Pain

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this?

Parent hood

I

Song of the Chapter:Gives You Hell-Hermione's thoughts at the moment

Harry's PoV

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I hate you, and I mean hate you for doing this to me." Harry took the verbal abuse without complaint. It wasn't her speaking. It was her brain absorbing the pain then repelling it with vigor. After the war, Harry, Hermione, and a bunch of others had shotgun weddings to stop the ministry from creating a marriage law. It didn't work. But at least they were happy. Well the people that got married the moment they could.

Hermione's parents had died in the worst of the war. Someone had figured out her almost undestructible plan, and there went her parents. She found solace in Harry.

Harry had been going out with Ginny, but when he found out that she had cheated on him with some guy in Ravenclaw he left her. He found love in Hermione.

Their honeymoon had been in America. They went to every single state. All fifty. And, Hermione ended up pregnant. Correction, Harry got Hermione pregnant, well according to Hermione anyway.

The past nine months had been hell for Hermione. Reeta Skeeter's neice thought that she would continue the family buisness in making Hermione look like an attention seeking tart. Harry, being the famous Boy-Who-Lived, got her to shut up in the first 6 months. Mrs. Weasley had not spoken to Hermione since they announced that they were expecting. She and Dumbledore had failed. Hermione didn't end up with Ron, and Harry with Ginny.

Ginny was as bichy as alwaysm. Ron was happy for them. Hell, even Draco Malfoy way happy for them. He had changed, a lot. He had worked spy for the order in 6th year, nearly getting himself killed in the process. He was married to Luna, his cold, icy demenour and her Luna-ness worked well together. They, Harry and Hermione, and Ron and Lavender had gotten married in the same ceremony. Harry and Hermione had decided names with them.

If it was a Girl, they'd name her Cleo Marissa, if it was a boy, they'd decided on Nicolai James.

Harry felt his hand be crushed to the point of extreme pain. Hermione was screaming so many curses that Harry was begining to wonder where she had learned them from.

"Push!" A healer had said "Almost Out Missus!" Then an anguished child-like cry sounded.

"It's A Boy!" A boy, he had a son, a SON!

"Hermione?"

"Harry."

"I love you." Hermione smiled. "I love you too Harry, we have a son darling, Nicolai James Potter."

Harry swooped down and kissed her with all his might. Thats how Ron, Lavender, Luna, and Draco found them.

"Get a room," Draco.

"This is my room Draco." Hermione.

"Where's you're spawn Potter? Luna won't let me leave untill we see it." Draco drawled playfully. Nicolai seemed to like that idea and giggled. Giggled. What the hell?

"Dra" Well, guess Hermione and Harry put together made a pretty badass kid. Not to mention advanced. With Hermione's Brain and Harry's Magical ability, They were in for a long ride.

Please review, tell me what you think would happen

XOXOXOXO- Cardinal Pride 14238


	2. Ginny

Okay, First of all. IIIII'MMMMMMMM SOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY!

Second of all, I don't own Harry Potter, or Hermione Potter, Just Nicolai Potter :)

Hermione's Pov

Wasn't this interesting. Mum had told me once, when I was a child, trying to teach my parrot to speak, not to rush with teaching my child to speak. No need for that, my child can speak just fine on his own. Cool. How many others can say that! MY baby can speak straight from the womb. Harry and I created a pretty kick ass kid. Oh if Ginny could see us now. She would regret calling me a slut wanting attention. Now, we were happy. It had never worked out with Ron, we were too much like siblings.

Harry and I had decided to name our child, if we had a boy, Nicolai James. Nicolai meant "Victory for the People". It seemed to work. Harry wanted a name that meant something special. I wanted something Italian. This worked. Now Harry has another boy to compete with. This shouldn't bother him much, it is his son anyway.

I'm almost ready to go home, but we have to shopping first, we didn't know if we were having a girl or a boy, so we just have a crib thats green, and the walls are a soft purple. We can change it if Nicolai wants when he's older.

"Hermione,"

"Harry,"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Got Nicolai?" That I glared at him for.

"Because I'm going to forget the baby that I just gave birth to. Come on now." Harry took Nicolai's carrier from me and we apparated, carefully, to Diagon Alley.

"Harry, I'm going to go to Flourish and Blotts to find some childrens' books, in about twenty minutes meet me at Flourscue's Kay?"

"Okay, I'm going to go buy a pram and a crap load of clothing and all the stuff, see you in twenty minutes."

* * *

"Alright Nicolai, lets get you some books." My beautiful baby squealed and opened his palms extending them towards me. I looked into his eyes, Harry's eyes. He looked just like Harry. Just no scar and streaks of, is that blue? I'll ask Harry later. This should'nt be a problem because my hair had odd-colored streaks in it when I was born. What had my mother said? Purple, that was it. So I guess I passed that on to Nicolai. From Nicolai's pointing and squeals, Nicolai knew who his parents were. _Harry Potter and the Friendly Dragon, Hermione Granger and the Book of Fright, Harry and Hermione Potter's Guide to- _Waaaaaaiiiiitttttt a minute. The Book Of Fright? Thats insulting.

By the time that Nicolai and I were finished picking out books, twenty minutes was up. I paid for the books and began to head over to the Ice Cream Parlour.

* * *

Harry's Pov

"Hello there Harry." A trying-to-hard-to-be-suductive voice said. I knew this voice. I knew this voice to well to be calm.

"Ginny," Ugh, I can't believe this. Ginny was dressed like a slut. Jeez, how was she not aressted for public nudity was a mystery to me.

"Didja Miss Me?" She began to move forward and Grabbed his shirt.

"Harry?" A very different voice, accompanied by a few squeals sounded. Now this voice, this voice he loved.

"Help!" Harry mouthed behind Ginny's back.

"Ginny? What are you doing on Harry?"

"We were making up, I decided that I'll take him back." I made a gagging face. Nicolai giggled again. "Who's brat is that?" She said with a discusted look. I decided it was time to speak up.

"It's mine, and I suggest that you don't call Nicolai a brat again unless you want it to be that last thing you ever say."

"Then why is_ that_ holding him?"

"Hermione just so happens to be his mother, so I would really back off."

"Oh Harry! Did she make you? Are you under a spell?" Hermione looked scandalized.

"No, I didn't."

"I'm going straight to the Burrow and telling everyone that Hermione brainwashed you! Oh, Ron will help!" Then she apparated off.

* * *

No PoV

Harry and Hermione apparated to the Burrow right after her. Once they hit the ground and checked to make sure that Nicolai was unharmed, they heard a hoard of Weasley tempers go off.

"BUT HE'S UNDER A SPELL I KNOW IT! HE CAN'T LOVE HER!" They walked up the path,

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE SAID AT THE **WEDDING!**" Almost at the porch,

"WHAT WEDDING? I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT IT!" Walking in the door,

"MAYBE THATS BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T INVITED! THEY KNEW THAT YOU WOULD RUIN IT!" Entering the room,

"HE CAN'T LOVE HER SHE'S JUST A MUDBLOOD!" Silence, even Molly who hated Hermione more than words could portray, couldn't find anything to say. Even Nicolai sensed that this was something bad to say. This was Harry's time to yell.

"GINNY, WHAT THE HELL!" Then everyone present found their voices, even Luna. Hermione was as pale as a sheet. She was stock still, and Nicolai was reaching upwards trying to comfort his mother. Luna was smart enough to put on a sonourus charm, "LOWER YOUR VOICES! THERE IS A CHILD PRESENT." Silence again.

"Nico!" Ron rushed forward, while Ginny screeched "ITS A MUTANT TOO!"

"He can speak Hermione? Mate, your kid is just like Hermione, but looks like you. He's got your brain Darling! He looks just like Harry! Are those blue streaks? HEEEEEESSSSS SSSSSSSOOOO CUUUUUUTTTEEEEE! Harry, he's a mini you! Hermione, heez got ze most beautiful eyes!" Each and every one of the Weasleys had a comment of Nicolai.

TBC...


End file.
